


Bind Me Up

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Wonder Woman
Genre: Arousal, Awkward Conversations, Biting, Bondage, F/M, Feelings, Pegging, Rimming, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Wine, bondage!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Diana and Steve share a night in the village.





	Bind Me Up

 

“It aroused you when I used my lasso.”

Steve closes his eyes. “This is so not what we need to talk about.”

She waits, and at last he exhales, opens his eyes, wishing they were still on the boat and he had the night sky instead of the roof of this inn, which is too close and cramped, and nods. “Yes.” He can be a man and admit that much. It did arouse him. There. He’s admitted it.

“You enjoyed it.”

“You’re merciless, aren’t you?”

“I’m simply seeking to know.”

“Yes!” He bursts out. “Yes, I was aroused. The idea that…that…” God, his whole face is red and she’s just sitting there, a faint smile on her lips, watching him like they’re talking about having a cup of coffee.

“Does that arouse you in bed?”

“What?” Steve stares at her, even his ears are red now and he can’t even trust what he’s hearing.

Diana leans forward, leaning against her raised knee. “Have you ever had a lover who you trusted to bind you?”

Steve swallows tightly. “Yes, and no.”

Her face crinkles in confusion and mistrust. “You are lying to me again.”

“No, no.” Steve rushes to try to explain. “All I mean is…yes, I’ve had lovers I let tie me up…once or twice…” Okay, more than that, but he doesn’t want to get into that here, either. “but I didn’t really trust them when it comes down to it. Not like I should have. Not like I trust you.”

Belatedly he realizes he said that last part aloud. Does she know how much he trusts her? He doesn’t even understand it, but he does.

Diana gazes at him, her eyes widening a little, her lips parted and god, he wants to kiss her, wants to worship her mouth with everything he has to offer.

“You would trust me to bind you, and hold you down and make love to you?”

Steve strangles the moan in his throat. Oh god, is this really happening? Is she really offering this? She can’t mean it, can she? Can she? He desperately wants it to be real, even though there is no time, they need…they should sleep. They need to be ready for the mission, but he wants that, with her. Whatever type of offer this is, he wants it.

He’s never known that, not with anyone.

“Yes.” He manages to say, and then a little louder. “Yes.”

Diana moves, cupping his face in both her hands and leans in to kiss him. Her mouth matches his, her lips a welcome taste to his, her tongue probes and teases and hungers, and then she pulls off and glances down. Amusement fills her lips.

Steve licks his self-consciously. “That’s…a normal reaction when kissed by a beautiful woman.”

“Indeed.” Diana nods. Her hand drifts between them, closing over his erection and he draws in a sharp breath. “It’s most enjoyable.”

“Thanks.” Steve rests his hands on hips as she simply strokes her fingertips over his length lightly through his pants. Jesus christ, he has no idea if he’s in hell or heaven, or what. It’s something all right.

“Do you truly want to fuck?”

At that his head snaps up to stare at her. “What?”

Diana shrugs, stroking him still with feather light fingers. “There are many words. That one is satisfying to say, much like the act itself. What do you like to say?”

“…Fuck is good.” He’s just never said it to a lady before. And Diana is more than a lady, she’s a goddess, a wonder, something beyond his world and yet somehow she’s  _here,_ with  _him_. That’s the part he can’t quite believe.

“Would you like to fuck, Steve?”

“Would I like to fuck…” words fail him. Truly and completely fail him. Does she not know how much he wants that? Does she truly not know? But at the same time, he doesn’t want to risk things between them. Diana is…Diana deserves better, so much better than him. She deserves someone who’s willing to give her all those things they talked about in the square. All the things that matter.

She’s stopped and he wishes she would put her hand back or go on or  _something_ , not just sit there and look at him like that.

“You could have anyone.” Steve tells her, and he means it because it’s the truth. “Any man would be lucky-”

“I want to fuck you.”

Steve stares at her. “You’re serious.”

She nods. “You’re honest in your desire, and what you would enjoy with a lover and you are not unattractive.”

Steve snorts. “Thanks.” But then she catches his jaw with her fingertips, holding him still as she gazes deeply into his eyes.

“Your eyes remind me of the sea.” She whispers. “I used to stand on that cliff and gaze at the sea and dream of a world beyond Themyscira.”

Steve gazes back at her and then she leans in, kissing his mouth again, hungrily, clasping his shirt, pulling him closer. “I want to fuck, Steve. I want to fuck you.”

Now there’s no denying his interest, or his response or anything. Steve groans into her mouth, his hands desperate to hold her.

“Diana, are you sure?”

“Of course.” She draws back, looking around the room and settles on the bag they stored in the corner. “Now…it is proper to celebrate.”

He watches with amusement as she gets out a bottle of wine and brings it over to the bed. She opens it easily, pulling the cork free with her teeth, and he can’t help being turned on by that either.

_I want to fuck you._

He knows what she meant, but the way she said it had sparked something hungry in him and he can’t hide it. He tries to look normal as she offers him the bottle, so he takes a sip and then hands it back to her, watching as she takes a long drink of wine and wipes her mouth.

“What’re you thinking about?” Diana sits back.

“You, saying you want to fuck me.” It’s not a lie. It’s true. It’s just not all the truth.

“Yes.” Diana nods. “What about it?”

“You…” Steve pauses and then decides, what the hell. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. “On the island, did you ever?” He leaves it there, hoping against hope she knows what he means and that he doesn’t have to explain.

“Ah…” She tilts her head, gazing at him curiously and then a smile steals over her lips. “You want  _me_  to fuck  _you_ , Steve.”

Now, the way she says it, the emphasis delicious and direct, he knows she knows what he means.

“Yes.” That’s what he wants.

“Good.” She reaches down to kiss him. “I want that too.”

And god, that’s what he wants, a woman who understands and wants him how he wants to be wanted, in all manners and methods, with no restraints on their desires, except the restraints they’ve asked for. His gaze goes to the lasso hanging on the bed.

Diana reaches for it. “Take your clothes off.”

It’s embarrassing how quickly he undresses, watching her as she winds the lasso smoothly in her hands.

Diana gives him a full once-over and he just looks away, trying not to laugh, or blush, or get an immediate hard-on, which is already hard.

“Give me your wrists.”

He holds them out, watching her as she winds the lasso around them, drawing him over to the bed. She kisses his lips and then nods at the bed. “Lie down.”

She lifts his wrists, tying them to the headboard before she sits back, straddling him. Oh god, he wants to live in this moment forever. It takes back to the first moment he ever opened his eyes and saw her, a goddess risen out of the sea to save him.

“Your answer is, yes, in Themyscira, we often fuck each other, those who desired it.”

Steve licks his lips, already pulling a little in his bonds at the thought of it.

“And we desired it often enough.” Diana places a hand on his thigh. “After training, warriors together, or after a swim, warmed by the sun on the beach. That same beach where I found you.”

She looks down at him, clearly remembering that day as well, a smile on her lips.

“Do you trust me, Steve Trevor?”

Steve closes his eyes. The way she asks that question, in that voice, christ, he could come then and there from the simple liquid heat of her voice. Was he always that easy? He can’t remember. It’s her, it’s just her. She’s the one who does this to him. He practically came just from the way she looked at him when she watched him coming out of the pool.

“Yes.” Wasn’t that obvious already? She had tied him up, he’d let her do that, given himself over to it. He was here naked in her bed, bound by her lasso, of course he trusted her.

“Good.” Diana says. Like lightning, she rolls him lightly over on his stomach. “Spread your legs.”

He does that, not sure he’s ready, even though he wants this.

She simply pushes his thighs apart and licks him right across the asshole.

Steve’s whole body  _jerks_. “DIANA.”

He’s not sure what he expected her to do after asking that question but that isn’t it. She does it again, darting her tongue right across his hole and he moans, embarrassingly loud. His dick swells even more and that just takes the fucking cake. This woman, goddess, owns him, body and soul, he’s so far gone on her, all he can do is spread his legs even wider when she tells him to. Diana’s tongue is warm, pressing inside him, flicking around in light gestures, rolling over him in a wave, filling him with endless heat.

Her elegant fingers squeeze his ass and he buries his face in the pillow, doing his best not to scream with pleasure. Diana spreads his cheeks widely again, licking all the way up and down his cleft, causing a shudder rumbling through him.

“Diannna, Diannaaaaa.” He’s practically crying her name aloud, panting much too loudly.

She sits back, practically purring the words as she finally speaks. “Is it too much for you, Steve?”

“No, no.” He stumbles over his words, trying to retain the powers of speech. “I just…I want you.”

“Ah, you still want me to fuck you then.”

Steve closes his eyes, pressing his hips forward into the mattress as hard as he can. The power of her lasso is nothing compared to the power of her voice upon him. Yes, that’s exactly what he wanted. The lasso’s heat intensifies, compelling him to speak out, tell exactly the truth, the truth that’s begging to be spilled open, just like he wants.

“Yes.”  He breathes. “That’s what I want.” He wants it so badly he can feel it all the way down to his balls, aching for it.

“Good.” Diana says, pressing a kiss to his left buttock. “I want that too.”

Steve chuckles at her matter-of-fact tone and then he yelps as she bites him in the same place.

“Jesus, christ, Diana!”

“What? I wanted to see how you taste.”

“And how do I taste?”

“Like summer wine.” She licks over the tender spot she just sank her teeth in, and then she bites him again.

Steve’s groan rumbles upward from deep within the center of him. His cock’s leaking across the sheets.

“Diana.  _Please._  I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“Oh, I intend to.” She presses a thumb against the mark she’s left on him, and it sends a rush of heat through his body.

“Turn over then.” Diana says, skillfully unlooping his wrists just enough so he can do that and then rebinding them once more.

It’s too much, seeing her over him. He drinks in the sight of her, leaning over him, her long dark waves falling over her breasts. He strains to reach up to kiss her breasts and she lets him for a moment, leaning further, grazing his lips with a nipple. Steve sucks hungrily as she drags her breast over his mouth.

He’s starving for her, all of her, he wants her inside of him, all around him, possessing him.

He lies back against the bed, trying to calm himself as she settles between his legs. Diana slips smooth oiled fingers around his rim.

“How does it feel?” She asks, doing it again.

“Wonderful, like I can’t stop shivering, in a good way. Like I had a really good ice cream.” God, he sounds like a dumbass kid.

Diana’s laugh spills out of her, making him smile. “I would like to eat ice cream with you again.” She leans down to glide a hand across his chest, her nails teasing him. “Perhaps lick it from your skin. You would taste good together.”

“Diana.” Steve pants. “Please.”

Her finger eases inside him and his lips part wide in breathless wonder. She presses deeper, adds a second finger, stretching him nice and wide before she even reaches for the harness. He doesn’t even know where she got it. Did she have it with her? Had she gotten it somewhere in the village? It doesn’t matter he supposes, just as long as she has it, but he likes to think it’s hers.

Steve watches her with anticipation. “You’ve done this before?”

“Fucked like this before, yes.” Diana nods. The harness fits perfectly over her hips, the leather cock protruding forward like it’s as eager for this as Steve is. He stares at it, licking his lips.

The lasso around his wrists tightens, twisting the truth out of him. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Steve breathes. “I want you to fuck me so hard, Diana.”

“You will be fucked and tended like all those bedded by warriors of Themyscira.” Diana says.

Steve shudders. “God, why does that turn me on so much?”

“Because it is a good thing, because it is an honor. We do not choose our lovers lightly, and we make sure those we share our beds with, have equal pleasure, if not more.” Diana slides another coil of the lasso down around his cock and balls and Steve draws in a sharp breath, his widening at the sensation.

“I want to hear you.” Diana looks up at him with those warm sparkling eyes. “Make noise for me, Steve.”

The heat in his face could rival the power of the fucking sun. Has any request made by a woman had such power?

She pauses once as she prepared to enter him. “Are you sure you wouldn’t be comfortable on your stomach?”

Steve shakes his head adamantly. “I want to see you.” He needs this, needs to watch her.

She presses the blunt tip of the phallus inside him. Steve exhales, lets himself relax and breathe and then she’s inside, resting her hands on either side of his body, gazing down at him, her face shining with pure joy and exhilaration, that expression is so utterly Diana, he can’t think of any other word to describe it. It’s glorious, it’s beautiful, it’s  _her._

He arches his back as she thrusts deeper, groaning. The loop of lasso around his balls tightens and he groans louder, letting the sound flow out of him. She listens to him as she rolls her hips, urging him to be louder. Every thrust hits him just right, making his body thrum with pleasure. He’s never been so alive, so drenched with divine ecstasy. All the words he’s heard people say about making love, and it _is_ making love with Diana, he can’t deny that, and it’s like he suddenly understands what they’re all talking about, what it means.

It's a revelation and it’s too much. He comes back to the moment, a little dazed, Diana’s paused, gazing down at him. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” He manages. “Don’t stop.”

To his immense gratitude, she doesn’t ask him what he was thinking about, or why his eyes glisten with unshed tears. Instead she begins moving again, and every sure slow thrust of her hips, fills Steve with the sweetest of bliss.

When he comes, in a rush, spilling between their bodies, Diana gazes at him with the most fond satisfaction. Her hands press into his chest, stroking his nipples as she keeps moving, and when she finishes, her body shudders exquisitely, and Steve knows he’ll carry that sight with him for the rest of his days.  

She unloops the lasso from him, and sets it aside before sinking down on the bed beside him. She takes a cloth from the bedside table and wipes the mess from his skin, and he watches her silently.

“There is always the aftermath,” Diana says matter-of-factly, “But it is messier with a man.”

He laughs, and she smiles at him, putting the cloth aside.

Steve’s drowsy, lying there, the sheets tangled around his ankles. The soft light in the hotel room is warm. Diana lies beside him, her body sated and replete. Then she turns, resting her chin in her palm, and gazes at him.

“What?” Steve says, self-conscious now that the sex is over and he can’t get rid of all the feelings welled up inside him.

“Was that what you wanted?”

He stares at her incredulously. “Are you kidding? That was wonderful. It was…you were.” He’s fumbling with his words, but he has to make sure she knows how perfect that was. What comes out is, “You deserve better than me.”

“Perhaps.”

Her matter-of-fact tone makes him laugh. He can’t stop chuckling and then she places a hand on his chest.

“But I chose you, and I don’t choose lightly.”

He turns his head and looks at her. “I know that.” It must mean something. He takes a deep breath. “Thank you for that, Diana.” Even saying her name is a private pleasure. How is he supposed to take her into battle now? With all of this running rampant in his heart?

“You’re welcome, Steve.” She leans over and kisses him warmly on the mouth. “It was my pleasure.”

Then she draws him close to her, wrapping her arms around him, and he stifles a chuckle at how most of his men would kill to be where he is right now, wrapped in the arms of the warrior goddess of Themyscira. He doesn’t how he got so lucky, he’s pretty sure he’ll fuck it up, but for now, for tonight at least, they’re here together and that’s enough for him. Tomorrow will take care of itself.

 


End file.
